Strange Meetings
by xxXXDemonsRampantXXxx
Summary: Hanabusa Aidou must help his best friend find her son and her brother, but what happens when he shows more than friendly affection to her and her son? Summary sucks, stories good-ish. Plz Read, flames will be used to make miso soup. Rated M to be safe


_Death..._

_Despair..._

_Anguish..._

_Hate..._

_That's all my life once held..._

_Then, I met Kaname Kuran..._

_He saved my life by turning me into something I once believed Legend..._

_I am a vampire..._

_A vampire who now attends Cross Academy..._

_I don't gravitate towards the man that saved me..._

_Instead, I find myself sinking back into the depression I was in before my Transformation..._

_I find myself thinking about my brother and my son..._

_The brother that was taken away from my family when I was only three..._

_The son that was taken away from me when HE was only three..._

_Oh, how I miss you Bryan..._

_How I miss you Leo..._

_I am Irina Kuznetsov..._

_Vampire..._

_Beyblader..._

_Sister..._

_Mother..._

_Fighter..._

_But for all those things, will I ever see the Two that mean so much to me?_

_Will I ever be Whole again?_

_I opened my eyes to see my only two friends staring down at me: Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kaine. "What?" I asked quietly, trying to sit up. "It's only eleven."_

_Hanabusa stopped my ascent with one hand, his other trailing gentle patterns on my right cheek. "Easy, We're taking you to where we think Leo is. He says he knows you at least. But the problem is he's in a human manor and we have to go quickly so that you can verify that he's your son. He'll remember your scent, even after three years."_

_I pushed his hands away before grabbing some clothes and rushing into the bathroom to take a shower. As I removed my bedclothes, I noticed that I didn't remember buying a black t-shirt with a purple cat playing with a pink mouse and black jeans with 'BLACK KAT' written down the left leg in bright purple lettering. I shrugged and hopped in the shower._

_..._

_Fifteen minutes later I came out of the bathroom toweling my short lavender hair dry. Akatsuki grabbed the towel and pushed me down into an armchair while Hanabusa grabbed a hairbrush._

_"No. You're not messing with my hair." I glared at the two male vampires, standing and trying to walk away. Akatsuki grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest._

_Hanabusa nodded to Akatsuki and sat down where I had been seconds before. His cousin shoved me between his spread legs and Hanabusa wrapped his legs around my waist._

_"Hana! Aka! What do you think you're doing?!" I technically screeched, reaching the brink between crazy and hysteria._

_Hana just started brushing my hair and humming deep in his throat. I hate it when he does that. It makes me relax so much that I find myself forgetting about why I am who I am now. I begin to turn into the Irina that was only comfortable with family and very close friends. The Irina that was naive and gentle, the one that doesn't know how to fight, the one that would collapse any time that her brother and son were mentioned. I hate being that Irina._

_"Riri is going to look kawaii with what I have in mind!" he paused and parted my hair. "Go get Rima." he ordered, reaching over to the side table and grabbing two hair ties. He put my hair up in two pigtails like a three-year-old. Aka obeyed, smirking when my eyes widened._

_"Why do you need Rima?" I asked, trying to sound uninterested._

_It didn't fool him. "Easy! She's going to help with your make-up!"_

_"Make-up!?" I squeaked, trying to push his legs away._

_Hana laughed, wrapping his arms around my panicking figure. "Yes, make-up. We're going to make you look kawaii since we're going out in daylight."_

_"You must love making me look like an actual girl. Not some Russian combat specialist." I muttered, rolling my eyes._

_"You bet!" he replied, lightly nipping my neck._

_I felt blood rush up to my cheeks and my heartbeat increase. He dropped his legs before swinging both of us around until we were sitting sideways in the chair. He laughed as a squeak tore itself from my throat. I tried to twist out of his grip, but he just laughed harder._

_The door opened and Aka and Rima walked in._

_"Hanabusa, what are you doing?" Aka asked, leaning over us._

_"Holding her still, what else?" Hana looked at him as if it was obvious._

_"Looks more like you're trying to scare her." Rima stated, pulling out some eyeliner and eyeshadow. Aka pulled out two tubes of lip gloss._

_Hana grabbed my chin as Rima applied the torturous...applicants. I tried to pull away, but Hana nibbled on my ear, making me freeze._

_Two minutes later, Rima straitened, pulling out a compact. I hate to say it, but I look hot!_

_"Oh yeah, where did these clothes come from?" I asked as Hana placed me on my feet again._

_"You wouldn't go shopping for new clothes so we went for you!" Hana smiled, wrapping an arm around my slim shoulders._

_"What's with you? It's like you can't keep your hands off me today." I grumbled, my lavender eyes landing on Hanabusa's own aqua marine._

_"That's because he can't." Akatsuki replied as Rima walked out the door to go back to bed._

_"Blunt as usual, cousin." Hana grimaced and I shrugged off his arm before slipping on my combat boots._

_"Are we going to that manor? I'd like to see my son." I walked out the door and jogged down the hallway._

_Idol and Wild caught up outside before the blue-eyed cousin grabbed my wrist and tugged me across the street. Akatsuki placed sunglasses on my nose and Hanabusa looped an arm around my waist. I blinked a couple of times, noticing that we were being shot envious glares, Hana and I especially. Me from the females and Hana from the guys...I guess we look like a couple._

_Hana smirked, grabbing my chin gently and turned my face toward his. "Let's give them something to really be jealous about."_

_"Like what?" I could feel my face heat up and my heart pound for the second time today._

_"This..." he leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine._

_Russian blood took over. My arms wound around his neck and I pressed my hand to the back of his head. He licked my bottom lip before sliding his free hand into my back pocket. I arched into him and parted my lips, releasing a small moan. His tongue darted into my mouth, waging war with my own. The battle didn't last long, he won easily and explored my mouth, slightly rubbing my butt as he did so. I jumped slightly and he pulled away, smirking as everyone sent death glares at us._

_"See?" Hana whispered, licking my cheek._

_I nodded, shivering at his touch._

_"Okay! Let's go!" Hanabusa grabbed my hand as we continued to walk down the street. My face crimson the entire time._

* * *

_Good? Bad? Please Review...I Need Criticism!!!_


End file.
